Drizella Tremaine
Drizella is role played by Edie Britt Fan7. About her Drizella Tremaine is Cinderella's older stepsister, Anastasia's older sister, and Lady Tremaine's biological eldest daughter in Disney's film'' Cinderella and its two sequels. She is portrayed as ugly both inside and out and not very graceful. She tries to destroy Cinderella's life in all conditions in the first and third movie of the series. She is very jealous of Cinderella's success and beauty and enjoyed seeing her as a slave under her and mother and sister. Unlike her biological little sister, Anastasia, who changes her spiteful ways and develops into a kind and good-natured woman, Drizella remains largely mean, selfish, sadistic, sociopath, cold, merciless and rude throughout the series, never really overcoming her hatred of her stepsister, Cinderella. Slender, fair skin, dark brown hair with a blue hair ribbon, green dress with olive corset and lime short puffy sleeves, lime underskirt, green slippers, lime bloomers. She has huge feet that she inherited from her father. Drizella's mother constantly plots to ruin Cinderella, and has no qualms about hurting her feelings. Lady Tremaine is well aware of her older daughter's nice and good manners, but can trigger Drizella's anger with a mere handful of casually-delivered words. In a particularly distressing scene in the original film, as Lady Tremaine and her beautiful daughters prepare to leave for the Prince's ball, Cinderella appears wearing her beautiful homemade gown. Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella is wearing a pearl necklace that belongs to Drizella, whom had not rejected it. After Lady Tremaine casually points out to Drizella that the necklace adds a charming touch to the dress, the stepsister flies into a rage and yanks the necklace from Cinderella's neck. She, along with Anastasia, proceeds to lunge upon Cinderella and tears her gown to rags, leaving her devastated. At the ball, Drizella and her sister fail to make an impression on the Prince, who instead falls for Cinderella, who had a new and even more beautiful gown created by her Fairy Godmother. Though reasonably stunned, neither Drizella nor her sister recognize Cinderella. Some time after the ball, Drizella is one of the many women who attempt to try on the glass slipper, but her large foot is impossible to fit. Personality In the initial movie, Drizella is shown to be very selfish, spoiled and greedy, much like her sister, Anastasia, and her mother, Lady Tremaine. In ''Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True, Drizella stated that Anastasia's love for the town's baker would have made them the laughing stock of the entire town, despite the fact that in Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time, she and her biological younger sister end up becoming scullery maids. She and her mother, however in the end, became toads before being changed back into their normal selves. Vain, haughty, abusive, unorganized, greedy, spoiled, bossy, sadistic, sociopath, crude. Quotes *Wake up, stupid! (original American English dub) Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True Later on throughout the series, Drizella's attitude changes. In this movie, she appears in the last of the three stories "An Uncommon Romance", in which she helps along Anastasia's romantic interest in the baker, despite the fact that they would become "the laughing stock of the entire town". After Anastasia openly rebelled against their overbearing biological mother and told her she was in love with a baker of low-birth and that she was happier with him than she would ever be with the wealthy suitor Lady Tremaine had hoped she would encounter at another palace ball. Angered, Lady Tremaine stormed off, leaving Drizella stunned, though she returned home with her. Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time Unlike her biological younger sister Anastasia who has reformed and changed of heart, Drizella remains cruel and jealous of Cinderella's happily ever after. With Cinderella gone, Anastasia and Drizella have been forced to do all the housework. When Lady Tremaine discovers the powers of the wand, Drizella and Anastasia both particpate in a plan to destroy Cinderella's life. During the last and final parts of the film, their biloogical mother Lady Tremaine turns Anastasia into Cinderella look-a-like in order to marry the Prince. When she won't go through with the plan, Lady Tremaine decides to destroy her with Drizella telling her to do it ("Oh turn her into a toad mother"). Eventually, Drizella and her biological mother are both turned into scullery maids as punishment for their evil deeds. Alvin and the Chipmunks: Welcome to Dead House Drizella also appeared in Alvin and the Chipmunks: Welcome to Dead House, with Russi Taylor reprising her role, where she is serves as one of the three secondary villains (except for Donald Walls, who is serves as a hidden main villain). In 2003, Drizella, while passing through Monterrey Park with her younger sister Anastasia Tremaine (Tress MacNeille) and biological mother Lady Tremaine, stops at a convenience store where Drizella, along with her mother and younger sister, start harassing two customers named Toby Seville (Zachary Levi) and Rebecca Kingston (Bridgit Mendler). Grabbing Toby Seville with her biological mother Lady Tremaine, Drizella holds him while her younger sister Anastasia taunts Rebecca Kingston, making her ask for Toby Seville's earlier thrown wallet and call her "ma'am". When Anastasia eventually does give Rebecca the wallet, Drizella and her biological mother Lady Tremaine let Toby Seville go. Shortly after having their motorcycles damaged by Toby Seville as revenge for troubling him and Rebecca Kingston, Drizella, along with her mother Lady Tremaine and her younger sister Anastasis follow both Toby Seville and Rebecca Kingston to the suburbs of Riverside, where Drizella keeping lookout signals for her mother and younger sister to come out of hiding when the coast is clear. Along with her biological mother, Lady Tremaine, Drizella begins siphoning gas from Dave Seville's red Mazda sedan, planning on using the fuel to set fire to the haunted house. When her biological mother Lady Tremaine fills up a canister of gas, Drizella grabs it and heads to the haunted house, where she finds her younger sister Anastasia, who had earlier wandered off, happily swinging from a suspended rope and rake on the third floor of the haunted house for fun. Demanding her younger sister Anastasia to get down this instant and help her, Drizella fails to notice Donald Walls (posing as Theodore Seville), grabs her by the hair, take her inside to the attic and killed her in cold blood. Going into the haunted house to look for her younger sister Anastasia, Drizella climbs onto the third floor and goes to the attic, where she discovered her younger sister Anastasia dead, having been pinned to an attic rafter by the throat with a sharp pitchfork. Staring in horror at Anastasia's corpse, Drizella backed away in fear, and is ultimately attacked by Theodore/Donald, who stabs her to death by the stomach with another pitcfork. After killing Drizella in cold blood, Theodore/Donald rolls her corpse like a sushi onto the bottom floor of the haunted house and later hangs her upside down from a dead tree. Drizella's corpse, still hanging upside-down from the dead tree, is later found and eventually taken away by the paramedics. Once Upon a Time Drizzela (6).jpg Drizzela (5).jpg Drizella 2 (3).jpg Drizzela (4).jpg Drizzela (3).jpg Drizzela (2).jpg Drizzela (1).jpg Drizella 2 (1).jpg|In the movie (2015) Drizella 2 (2).jpg Drizella 2 (4).jpg Drizella 2 (6).jpg Drizella 2 (7).jpg Drizella appeared in cameo only in Once Upon a Time, portrayed by an unknown actress, as inhabitants of Fairytale Land (The Enchanted Forest). A carriage is seen parked on the outside of her private property, and she, dressed with a yellow dress, with her mother, Lady Tremaine and her sister Anastasia, make their way toward it, wearing evening gowns. Lady Tremaine enters the carriage first, followed by her two daughters. Videos Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Siblings Category:Young characters Category:Once upon a time characters Category:Characters with powers Category:Evil versus evil Category:Bitches Category:Evil characters Category:Guilty characters Category:Bad characters Category:Complete monsters Category:Sister of the hero Category:Female antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Sociopaths Category:Provokers Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Living characters Category:Scapegoats Category:Living villains Category:Selfish villains